Miedo
by Loxoceles
Summary: [AU] Miedo es lo que Loki sentía, pero lo podía olvidar hasta el amanecer.
Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Miedo es lo que se sentía en esa sociedad perdida y tan lejana de lo prospera que algún día fue.

Cien años después del deterioro ambiental ahora los hombres y mujeres regresaban a formar parte de pequeñas comunidades esparcidas por lo que quedaba del globo que había dejado de ser azul.

En Midgard, un pequeño poblado de unos mil habitantes en el que día a día un grupo de cincuenta patrulleros divididos en equipos más pequeños partían a las aldeas vecinas y con poca esperanza saqueando todo a su paso, y sólo reclutando aquellos que prometían más que ser un estorbo. De esos cincuenta en ocasiones sólo regresaban menos de la mitad. En los últimos meses la escasez de comida había hecho que todo se volviera más difícil, más sangriento.

Ese era el miedo que consumía a todos la mayor parte del tiempo. El miedo de no volver a ver a sus hijos, esposos, madres, hermanos, porque aquellos patrulleros eran hombres y mujeres de todas las edades.

Y en espera e intentando distraer su mente con un libro, el miedo mataba a Loki Laufeyson. Miedo a perder a la única persona que le daba luz a su alma.

Tras la muerte de su madre, su padre le había vendido como esclavo a un grupo de mercenarios, siendo utilizado de la forma más cruel que existía, todo a cambio de unas cuantas barras de pan, las cuales su padre no disfrutó al ser asesinado por sus captores. Conoció lo que era el dolor, la soledad, la desesperanza. Con sólo quince años había sufrido más que cualquier otro humano, era el favorito de todos aquellos cerdos matones. Thanos su antiguo poseedor era la escoria más grande del planeta, que hubiese muerto desmembrado hasta su rescate por un grupo de defensores que montaban motocicletas de miles de dólares y vestían pantalones y chaquetas de cuero. Los guerrilleros de Thanos parecían niños de mamila frente a los _Death Dealers_.

Aun recordaba la forma en cómo el rubio de casi dos metros de altura le había tomado fácilmente entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la base del este de los Death Dealers en su monstruosa motocicleta, la manera en que le hizo temblar, no de miedo, sino de emoción cuando con sus rasposas manos le dio el baño de su vida, acompañado de un dulzón aroma por la lavanda del jabón y el agua perfectamente templada.

Fue la primera vez que Loki disfrutó de la intimidad, gracias al toque suave de Thor Odinson.

Dejó de ser un simple esclavo para ahora ser la mascota del sub comandante de la tropa este de aquel pequeño ejército. No es porque Thor Odinson lo haya dicho literalmente, no, él sólo le hizo usar un grueso brazalete de oro blanco donde se encontraba labrado un martillo similar que el rubio solía usar como arma durante las expediciones de búsqueda.

Aunque también le quedó claro cuando un tal Fandral le tocó el trasero mientras caminaba por el comedor intentando seguir el paso a Thor. Aquel hombre terminó con dos costillas rotas y con una fea cicatriz en el rostro.

Estar bajo las órdenes de un rubio amante de la comida grasienta y del folkrock, era el paraíso mismo. Thor Odinson era más que su amo, él era su salvador, su complemento, él era todo lo que Loki tenía.

Sin embargo necesito más que arrumacos de Thor para volver a la vida.

Durante meses, un hombre llamado Bruce Banner, intentó hacerle parte del mundo al cual ahora pertenecía. Todo aquello era monitoreado por el rubio quien sólo le miraba sin decir más de lo necesario, solo quizá para no asustarle más de lo que estaba.

Fue duro forjar la confianza perdida bajo los maltratos de tantos años.

Claro que también había conocido a un montón de personas quienes le jugaban bromas hasta hacerlo rabiar. Por ejemplo al chico de cabello castaño llamado Anthony Sark, pareja del líder de la tropa, quien le había enseñado unos cuantas cosillas que más tarde le serían útiles, una de ellas era leer, y lo más importante, le enseñó también cómo obtener cada capricho que se le cruzara por la mente por sus propios méritos.

Como aquella vez que Thor le castigó sin dormir juntos durante una semana la noche que con Stark se escapó para dar un paseo a las afueras de la fortaleza sin compañía alguna.

Pensó que sería fácil más sin embargo no fue así, en poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a permanecer cubierto por esos brazos al dormir.

Se sentía vacío.

Fue el mismo peli castaño quien le solucionó su problema.

Las tropas regresaban esa noche y Tony le había hecho vestir un conjunto de suave cuero que se amoldaba completamente a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Esperaba como siempre frente a la puerta sobre sus rodillas con nerviosismo. La idea de que aquello solamente molestara más al rubio le aterraba de sobremanera.

Esa noche Thor le hizo suyo hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por las ventas, de no haber sido por el llamado a la puerta del Capitan Rogers, hubiese continuado.

Y a eso Loki le tenía miedo, a perder el nuevo sentido de su vida. A terminar en brazos de otro amo que no le viera como la joya más preciada de su vida, a un amo que no le susurrara al oído para calmar sus pesadillas. Un amo que le prohibiera hacer travesuras y le castigara de una forma cruel hasta matarle. Miedo de despertar y no ver los ojos azules que le robaban el aliento. Frigga, la madre de Thor quien ahora le consideraba como un hijo, lo llamaba ''amor''.

Loki estaba enamorado de su amo y cada día le aterraba la idea que Thor no regresara.

Loki sabía que Thor también le amaba.

Lo sabía y lo sentía.

Porque él le sonreía sin importar que le llamaran débil cada vez que mostraba un gesto cariñoso para el pelinegro frente a otros llamados amos. Lo sentía cada vez que por las noches el rubio le susurraba promesas que escuchaba fingiendo dormir, promesas que fueron cumpliéndose una a una.

Thor era su amo, pero le recordaba que era un humano, un humano que ahora era libre de buscar nuevos caminos, otro dueño. Pero él quería recorrerlos abrazando la espalda del grandullón mientras montaban su Harley.

El destino le llevó hasta su propio guardián y no se iría de su lado, porque ambos se necesitaban. Loki necesitaba de la fuerza de Thor, y Thor necesitaba la calma en el alma de Loki.

Loki le esperaría cada atardecer dispuesto a entregarle su vida si se lo pidiese.

Es por eso que Loki aguardaba desnudo luego de una ducha, si había algo que Thor amaba era verle desnudo sobre su lecho, y él amaba la forma en como el rubio reaccionaba, recio y dominante. Estaba casi por quedarse dormido cuando un suave roce en su espalda baja le hizo gemir sonoramente. El libro de sus manos fue arrebatado para ser sustituido por unas manos que le inmovilizaron sobre su cabeza. Sonrió al sentir el roce de la creciente barba contra la piel fresca de su cuello mientras húmedos besos marcaban su propiedad.

 _-Bienvenido a casa, amo...-_

Fueron las últimas palabras coherentes antes de que los gemidos y jadeos salieran sin detenerse de su boca.

Loki tenía miedo, pero podría olvidarse de ello hasta el amanecer.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Editado, porque me di cuenta que subí el QUE ERA UN BORRADOR.

¿les suena Dead Dealers? Yep, mi mente fue inspirada en la historia de ''La mascota del maestro (el amo y su juguete)'' de Stormy Glenn, sino lo han leído, háganlo, y disfrútenlo como yo¿ ah.


End file.
